


Chances and Fate

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [18]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Healing, Heartbreak, M/M, Postpartum Depression, Thor to the rescue, Ultimatums, stressed!En
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Thor stops in and finds out things aren't any better. En Dwi doesn't know what more to do. Loki desperately needs a bath.





	Chances and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Without pain, without suffering, we would not recognize peace and pleasure when we found them. Perhaps we would walk by without sparing it a passing glance, so immersed in our own euphoria that we are foolish enough to not notice? Oh but how loudly we cry out for respite when we finally do stumble upon such adversaries, powerful and looming, in our folly! Tis only when we have grown to accept the burden of anguish that we recognize the soft light of happiness.
> 
> Or: I hurt us all bad enough with that last chapter, have some happy shit because you deserve it and I love you.

Thor stepped up to the front door of the house and immediately felt the tension as he knocked, the door opened and En Dwi was standing there looking tired but he smiled,

“Sparkles, hi there!”

Thor smiled a bit, “Hello, En Dwi, can I come in?”

“Of course! I just got the baby up from her nap so she should be in a good mood,” He stepped into the foyer and let Thor in, “Poor thing is teething a bit so she hasn't been at her best.”

Thor inclined his head then stopped in the living room and stared, the baby was waving her arms up at a mobile but she stopped and squealed softly at Thor when she caught sight of him. En Dwi hovered nervously before hurrying to move into the room and kneel next to her, Thor curiously sat next to the Grandmaster,

“She's so little!” He reached out and smiled when the infant took his finger tightly, “I haven't been around babies very much, is this a normal size?”

“Oh yes, she's a healthy weight, been eating quite a bit, actually.” En Dwi smiled and visibly relaxed.

“What's her name?” Thor asked, looking at En Dwi then frowning when En Dwi looked away, “What?”

“She . . . she doesn't have a name. Yet.” En Dwi murmured.

Thor blinked, “Why not? She's almost a month old.”

En Dwi bit his lip and shrugged, “I felt that both parents should be involved in that sort of decision.”

“What? Is Loki being that picky about it?” Thor chuckled then looked around, “Where is Loki?”

The Elder blinked at his hands and swallowed, “In his room.”

“His room?” Thor's brow furrowed and his smile fell.

“He and I haven't been . . . well . . . “ En Dwi didn't seem able to finish his thought.

Thor stared at En Dwi then looked back at the baby, “Let me talk to him.”

“Would you, please? I don't know what else to do and nothing I say seems to matter and . . . “ En Dwi reached out hesitantly and took Thor's, “I'm not ready to lose him this soon.”

Thor grit his teeth and nodded, he picked the baby up and cradled her in his arms, “Leave it to me.”

He strode to the bedroom door and knocked briskly, “Loki, it's your brother, I'm just letting you know that I'm going and taking En Dwi and the baby with me.”

There was a sound of sheets rustling and he could hear Loki moving to stand on the other side of the door,

“You're doing what?”

“I'm taking En Dwi and the baby back with me.” Thor gently stroked his fingers over the baby's hair.

Loki was quiet for a moment then, “Why?”

“Well, you see, the baby is a princess by all rights and she needs a name, proper upbringing, and I very well can't leave her father here so he's coming with me. She is after all, my successor if I don't have any children and you clearly would be unfit to rule.” Thor shrugged, “So we won't trouble you further.”

The door opened and Loki stood there looking disheveled, his eyes were shadowed and his hair was a mess, He was about to speak when he looked down at the child. His expression changed and he shook his head,

“You can't do that.”

Thor cocked an eyebrow, “Why not? I think she rather looks like me, don't you think? Strong family resemblance, I'd say! She'll make a beautiful queen some day and if she's anything like you, I'd imagine she'd be very adept at it.”

Loki shook his head again and looked at En Dwi who seemed equally as confused, “You _can't_ do that.”

Thor leaned back slightly, “Loki, look at this child and tell me you don't want her.”

Loki swallowed and slowly looked at the child her large crimson eyes blinked at him and she gurgled while sucking on Thor's finger, the Jotun's lips quivered and he looked up at Thor,

“ . . . I . . . please don't take them.”

Thor sighed and handed the baby over to En Dwi, putting his hands on Loki's shoulders, “Brother, I cannot pretend I know what you are going through but we all love you and it pains us to see you in such a state. How can we help you? What can we do or say to make this easier?”

“I-” Loki shook his head, “I don't want to lie to her but . . . but I can't bear to look at her.”

“It will take time, Loki, but you need to at least try.” Thor murmured, pulling his brother into a hug, “It will be alright, we're all in this together.”

Loki snuffled and glanced around Thor's arm at En Dwi who was holding the baby to his chest, “You . . . you won't leave me, will you, En?”

“Not if I don't have to, no,” En Dwi murmured, “But I can't do this alone, Loki, and I won't force our daughter to be somewhere she isn't wanted.”

“No,” Loki pulled away from Thor and hurried over to En Dwi, “No, I do want her, I do, please don't leave me alone!”

He reached out and took the baby from En Dwi and stared down at her suddenly as if realizing what he'd done then looked helplessly at the his brother and husband,

“What . . . What if she resents me? Or what if something horrible happens? What if-”

“'What if' is a question that will haunt your every step no matter what direction you go,” En Dwi said quietly, “Isn't the risk worth the reward? Our child is half Jotun, odds were pretty good she would look at least a bit like you and even then, look how beautiful she is! Look at how delicate her little fingers are! Look at how perfect her eyelashes are! She's a gorgeous child and if she inherited our power as well as our good looks then she'll make a fine ruler someday, if,” Here he turned to Thor, “it comes to that.”

Thor nodded in agreement then looked at Loki, “Give her a chance, just like Father gave you a chance.”

Loki blinked then looked down at the child in his arms, he swallowed thickly and his skin changed color, “H-Hello there . . . I . . . I'm your, well, your _other_ father. I'm Loki.”

The baby squealed and put her hands on Loki's face, her little legs kicking excitedly and everyone in the room relaxed.

* * *

“Noma.”

En Dwi and Thor both looked up when Loki walked into the living room, his long hair tied back in a braid and he looked and smelled a lot cleaner.

“What?” En Dwi asked as Loki sat on the couch and took the baby from Thor.

“I was trying to think of a name in the shower and I came up with Noma, it means 'fate'.” Loki murmured, “I'm going to try. I know I have a lot to work on and a lot that I need to come to terms with but,” He looked at En Dwi, “You're worth it.” Then he looked at Thor, “And you're worth it. And this baby is worth it.”

“You're forgetting someone.” En Dwi said gently, putting his arms around Loki and kissing his cheek.

“Hm?”

“Yourself. You're worth the struggle too, Loki and don't worry, we can do this together.” En Dwi smiled and looked down at Noma, “It won't be easy but that's okay too.”

Loki smiled slightly, “That's good enough for me.”

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm just an idiot that writes fanfiction on the internet but this series means the world to me and the positive responses to it make it all worth while. It started as just a one-shot of En Dwi being sad about Loki leaving and it exploded into this whole thing and I just . . . I have no words. Thank you. Thank you so much.


End file.
